Your still the one
by TheMusiicJunkiie
Summary: Summary: Edward and Bella are ex's and come together when Edward's mother gets sick. Did they ever really get over each other? Bella is addicted to ink and Edward relies on his music. One-Shot!Lemon/Fluff


**You're still the one**

**Summary: Edward and Bella are ex's and come together when Edward's mother gets sick. Did they ever really get over each other? Bella is addicted to ink and Edward relies on his music. One-Shot!**

**Chapter One: Still it!**

I ran into the hospital looking for someone to help me. I couldn't believe she was sick. She was practically my mother through high school. I felt tears slip down my eyes as I hurried down the halls until I found the cancer center in the hospital.

"Excuse me I am looking for Esme Cullen. 's wife" I said quickly and the nurse looked down at her chart.

"She's in room 209" I nodded and rushed down the hall. People stared at me like always. I guess that's the price I have to pay for keeping the top part of my arms tattooed and my sides along with some of my legs. I looked around and found room 210. I went around the corner and saw almost the whole Cullen clan sitting outside the room. Carlisle had a hard look on his face and Alice was sobbing into jaspers arm. Rosalie was standing alone with her pregnant belly. I smiled and ran up to her hugging her.

"How is she?" I whispered and she hugged me back.

"Not good. She missed you so much these past few years" rose said quietly. She was breathing heavy. I looked behind her to see Emmett sobbing by himself. He was never one to cry in front of everyone. I gave him a small smile then hugged Alice and jasper. I left Carlisle for last and held on to him. He was like the father I always wanted. Charlie was never affectionate. It was rare when he even said 'I love you' but they were given away freely at the Cullen's house.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered and he nodded.

"She's in there waiting for you. E-e-Edward is in there too. I know you two have a history together" I cut Carlisle off which I did rarely.

"You're all hurting. I could careless if we have a history. I just want him to be happy and that's all I've ever wanted for you guys" I told him and turned away and started to walk into the room. I peaked in to see Esme on one of the hospital beds. She looked so fragile and sick. So feeble and lonely and so did Edward. He was next to her bed with his head lying down on his arms. His bronze hair looked so messy and more then usual. His skin was pale. He was probably tired. He loved his mother so much. I walked in and saw Esme's face light up. I smiled.

"Hi mom" she always told me to call her that even after Edward and I broke up. I tried to hold back a sob when I thought about it. We weren't together…We were over.

"Bella sweetie you're here" she reached an arm up. She must have been in one of the bad stages of cancer. I walked over to her quickly and kissed her cheek and hugged her softly. I heard Edward stir and he looked up. I turned my face towards him and he looked as if he was seeing a ghost. He backed away quickly and I released Esme.

"Hi" I said shyly and slowly.

"Hello" he smiled at me. One of his dazzling crooked smiles.

"That's better sweetie" Esme touched his face "I haven't see you smile in about two years" she murmured and I heard footsteps and saw the rest of the Cullen's at the edge of the room or in the doorway.

"Esme you think after your better you could help me with my apartment. I want to rent it in Seattle so it's not far from here" I said and she smiled brightly.

"Sweetie your rooms still at our house and we never changed it. Its still you "she said and I smiled.

"Are you asking me to live with you guys?" I was trying to be positive.

"Of course however you're going to have to share a bathroom with care products here" she pointed to Edward. I giggled because I remember him always washing my hair in the shower making sure I still smelled like strawberries.

"I guess I don't mind. However you're going to have to promise to teach me how to cook that lasagna. I went two years without it. I swear it's like an eternity in food years" I told her seriously.

She was going to get better and that was it.

"Excuse me" I looked up and saw the nurse standing next to me.

"We have to run some tests so if everyone would step out" we all nodded and I got up reluctantly and stared down at Esme. Edward kissed his mother on the forehead. I waited by the door for him to finish up. He looked surprised to see me waiting. I gently took his hand in mine and walked out with him. I wanted him to know despite everything I still wanted to be there for him. Instead of sitting where everyone else sat he pulled me with him down a few hallways until we were at an empty hospital room. He pulled me inside with him and he lay on the empty bed. I ran my fingers through his hair and sat down next to him.

"I don't know what to do Bella" I nodded.

"I know sweetie. Just relax. You know your mother will pull through this cancer" I told him seriously.

"The doctors don't say anything other then time will tell" He whispered. I growled lowly.

"Damn those doctors. Esme is not going anywhere" I said and I could see tears trickle down his face. I wiped them away and kissed his cheek. He looks shocked again.

"Bella why are you being so nice to me now?" he asks and I just bite my lip.

"Edward I care for you and I don't like seeing you in pain. If there was anyway I could take it away you know I would" I told him and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest laying down on him.

"I know. You have changed a lot" he looks at my arms and bare stomach.

"It's sort of an addiction. It makes the pain go away. You know when you feel so much that it's too much? Well getting tattooed heals it for me and lets me be numb" I whisper quietly to him. I inhaled his sent and moaned lightly. He still smelled of cinnamon and just Edward.

"Ya I get it completely" he said and I clutched onto his shirt. It felt so nice to be able to cuddle again with him. I nuzzled my face into his chest and inhaled deeply.

"Bella why did we separate" he asked quietly and quickly as if a snake had just bitten him.

"I never thought I was good enough. Tanya made sure I knew that she kissed you and didn't tell me. She also said other things which I didn't know for sure about until about a year ago but I knew that you wouldn't talk to me. I called you so many horrid names and hit you so hard" tears prickled behind my eyes. I lost the love of my life and the only mother I had ever known was sick.

"I would and will always talk to you Bella" I felt his lips on my hair.

"I didn't know that. Jessica found me in college a year after and told me you and Tanya were getting married and she was pregnant" I cried into his chest.

"Shhh its okay darling" He kissed my head over and over whispering sweet nothings.

"Edward Bella" I heard Emmett's cracking voice. We yelled for him in this room and Edward sat up as did I but I had half my body draped over Edward still and my back towards the door where I assumed Emmett would come in.

"Edward Bella quickly" Edward got up and grabbed me from the bed as we ran down the hallway. I smiled when I saw Esme was standing up. Edward looked choked up. She walked towards us with Carlisle at her side and the nurse on her other side.

"It's going away Edward" She said and he hugged her and peppered her forehead and hair with kisses. I hugged her after and relief was sweeping through the room. Esme got into bed again and ordered us all to leave and go home though. Edward told me he had to go shower so I made dinner at the house. Rosalie and Emmett at their home and jasper and Alice at theirs. Carlisle was still at the hospital though so it was just us. I walked upstairs to Edwards's room since I had no clothes and decided I would just borrow a shirt and some boxers.

I opened his door and chuckled. His things were still the same but I froze when I looked above his dresser where his under shirts and boxers were. It was pictures of us. All of us from even before we dated. We were friends first. I stared at the one where we were on the swings together.

"_Edward higher" I screamed and he pushed me higher. We were in his back yard. I had just turned 16 and he just turned 17. I smiled when he kept pushing and jumped off. I knew it would scare him but I enjoyed it plus he would always kiss me after I did something stupid. It didn't hurt but he rushed over to me and pulled me to him. _

"_You okay sweetie?" he asked_

"_Of course baby" I kissed him and sucked on his bottom lip. He licked my top lip making me open my mouth. Our tongues danced hotly. I got up slowly never breaking the kiss and pushed him back on the ground. His parents weren't home and everything was secluded. I straddled his waist and started lifting my dress up. His hands stopped me though. _

"_Bella don't do anything you don't want" he told me but I giggled. _

"_Edward I really want you to see me" I whispered biting my lip then. _

"_Bella" he groaned and I leaned down after removing my dress and bra. My nipples hardened against his hard chest. I shivered in delight_

"Bella"

"Bella" I heard Edwards voice and turned around again. That was the first time we made love. I know it wasn't ideal but he took me inside and made sweet passionate love to me. My breath hitched when I saw him standing there in nothing but a towel.

"Dinners ready" I mumbled.

"Is that what you came to tell me" he raised and eyebrow.

"No I came to steal some of your clothes actually and I was just remembering some things" I said and blushed bright red.

"Ya...the swing one was pretty good. You sat on the swing long enough to let me take a picture of both of us" he chuckled. I smiled at the memory again.

"Bella I" I cut him off.

"Don't" I didn't want him to tell me that it was a long time ago and never possible again.

"You don't even know what I was going to say" he said.

"Save it Edward I get it alright. You had these up and you want to know if I want them because you're taking them down right? I know you've moved on and you want to close that chapter of your life. I don't need anymore reminders of you Edward" I yelled "I marked my body up with reminders of you. I don't need anymore" I sobbed. I was suddenly in his arms and he was kissing me. I was shocked but kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. I started clawing at his hair trying to pull him closer to me. My whole body was on fire. He started to slow down our heated kiss and lifted his head from mine.

"Bella I want you so badly. Always have always will" he said kissing me again. He peppered my face with kisses and brought his lips to my throat licking and sucking at the skin he could. I moaned and wrapped my arm around his head and lifting my head exposing my neck more.

"Oh Edward" I moaned out. He started pulling up my shirt and I assumed he flung it somewhere across the room. I moaned when I felt his hot mouth on my breasts licking and biting softly on my tits. I groaned and moaned withering beneath him as he dropped me down on his bed lightly.

"Edward please!" I cried his name. He knew how much I loved when he played with my tits.

"What do you want baby" he gritted through his teeth and I could feel his pants start to come off and I tried to help him however he pushed my arms above my head.

"Touch me" I groaned.

"Where?"

"Everywhere" I breathed out and he did. His fingers attacked my drenched pussy and his mouth on my hard nipples. He pulled down my panties and through them somewhere. I moaned when he plunged to fingers into my pussy and started pumping them into me. My toes curled and my legs opened wide trying to get more of him into me.

"Edward I need you" I kissed him hard.

"I want you" he whispered and I helped take off his boxers. I was on the bed naked and now he was naked standing in front of me. I couldn't hold back any longer and started licking his cock. I moaned loud when I tasted his precum. I missed the taste of him so badly. I stood up on my knees and started sucking his cock harder deep throating him letting him hit the back of my throat. I fondled his balls and leaned down licking them while still jacking him off. He was so hard. The head of his cock was purple and swollen. I leaned up bringing my arm around his head pulling him to me as I kissed him.

"Edward make love to me please" I whimpered.

"It would be my pleasure" he purred and pushed me onto the bed but instead of staying there I got up on my hands and knee's and wiggled my ass.

"Oh god" I knew he loved fucking me from behind. I just grinned devilishly at him. He got down on his knees and ran his hand down from my hair to my back. He leaned over me kissing up and down my back and then brought his hands to my hips. I felt his hot throbbing cock at my entrance. I tried to push back but he kept teasing me. He rubbed his cock against my wet slit. He pushed into me quickly. He felt so large inside me. He started thrusting in and out of me faster and faster. I moaned and squirmed underneath him trying to get him inside me more. It wasn't close enough.

"Edward harder please" I begged and he delivered pounding into me. I could feel his balls slapping against my clit making my stomach tighter and bringing me closer to orgasm. After him fingering me now his long thick cock pounding in me it was too much.

"Fuck…Bella…So…tight" he said between breathes. I knew I was even tighter with doggy style. He grabbed onto my tits. He pinched and twisted my nipples and started sucking on my neck. I started to rise and so did he. I was kneeling on him now as he pumped up into me. He brought one hand down to my clit and started rubbing it vigorously.

"Edward I need to cum please" I groaned as I felt his throbbing member deep inside me.

"Baby cum for me" he moaned and I bit my lip hard.

"Now baby" he moaned. I groaned and started to orgasm hard. I came hard feeling the high. I felt Edward start to cum inside me. I groaned when I felt him filling me up with his cum. I moaned and started bucking my hips against his. We started slowing down and laid forward. We spooned then and Edward was still inside me.

"I love you" he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too" I closed my eyes and fell into a beautiful sleep….My eyes then opened in shock.

"WE FORGOT TO USE A CONDOM"

**Ending music; D**

**Okay so this was a one-shot I had in mind because I was bored with school so I wrote it there…**


End file.
